DJ Cookie's Music Pieces
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: So this is a collection of stories with music. It can range from all sorts of songs... whatever ideas that fire my way of course! I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Genre and Characters change with every new chapter. Please read and review!
1. So What?

**Chapter 1**

 _ **SONG:**_ **So What  
** ** _ARTIST: Alecia Moore (P!nk)  
_** ** _CHARACTERS: OC/Tigress, OC/Viper  
_** ** _GENRE(S): Hurt/Comfort, Friendship_**

The putrid smell of alcohol hit Viper like a sudden slap to the face as soon as she entered the restaurant.

It was late at night, about an hour or so before the weekend curfew, and Tigress agreed to go out with Viper to help her clear her head from the recent events. Viper was thankful for the evening to agree to do so, as they didn't need to do Night Patrol, so it allowed them to have some girl time. Of course, Po and the others were back home; Viper asked Tigress to accompany her to her hometown, where the marriage and divorce proceedings took place. They wanted to be there for Viper, but knew it was better for Tigress to go. Besides; who was gonna defend the Valley while two of the best were gone?

"Viper." She found the feline sitting at a nearby table, her arms folded on the table, waiting. Sighing softly to herself, Viper slithered over, returning greetings to villagers who were either dining or drinking, and stopped briefly to welcome her, and wish her a good evening. As she crawled into her seat, Tigress pushed a cup forwards her slowly. "I just ordered dumplings."

"Nice..." She took a long, timed sip. "I'm starving..." she smacked her lips once or twice, before staring at the contents of the cup, and then at her friend's own. "Is this... _wine?"_

Tigress raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Is there ever a time you see a drink in my paw?" She asked.

Viper shook her head vigorously. "I'm not judging!" She said quickly. "I just thought it was water..." She twisted the cup one way to the other, looking down at the table. "That, the taste surprised me a little... and I never pegged you as a drinker."

"I'm not." Tigress took a sip once the food arrived. "I just have an excuse other than the Winter Festival to drink."

Viper's eyebrows knitted together in question. "What's the excuse?" Her voice stretched out the question, like she had an idea what the answer would be, but needed to make sure her theory was right.

"My best friend has just divorced her husband, she needs cheering up." Tigress took a sip on her wine, and Viper followed suite, after eating a dumpling or two.

"And what better way to do so by feeding me and buying me alcohol?" Viper spoke thickly, earning a glare from the feline. "I know you're trying to help Tigress.. but I just need to talk..." she looked down at the cup longingly, taking another quick swig. "Not drown my sorrows in red brew... I'm not the drinker."

Tigress smiled. "Yet here you are, drinking away?" Viper rolled her eyes, before glancing at Tigress with a look of 'touché', running the tip of her tail around the rim of her cup. "I know it doesn't feel like it's working, but it'll get you talking about how you feel more openly sooner or later."

It was Tigress' turn to get a glare. "Who said I wasn't easy to talk?" Viper almost snapped at her, but held back some of her anger. She paused, as if in realization, before sighing in defeat. "Okay, I _maybe_ didn't talk much since the news, but I don't want to burden you guys about how I feel."

Tigress' head tilted to the side. "Why not? The boys may not know the feeling, but they are there to listen. And I'm always around..." It was her turn to down-casted towards the red lake in her cup. "I know how you feel... remember?"

Viper swallowed nervously in realization; Tigress was married to a guy named Li for almost two years, after courting for nearly eleven months. It was a mixture of emotions for everyone; sometimes he was fun to be around, but then again, he was a right pain. He gambled, went out and came home at all hours of the morning, and soon cheated on Tigress, more than just the careless flirting... what pained Viper even more about the topic was the fact she was the one who came to Tigress as a witness; she saw Li coming out of a house in the forest on her way back from visiting her father, with clear physical evidence upon his body that he had been busy elsewhere than the marital bed. He pleaded with Viper not to tell Tigress, but like she said, they were best friends, and Viper told her right away...

This whole thing running again through the palace, almost a year later, but this time _Viper_ was thrown into the pond, was probably a relapse for the tiger, and it tugged at Viper's heart strings... talk about déjà vu.

"Tigress..." the feline's heavy eyes lifted up the cup. "I'm sorry..." Tigress smiled brightly, which startled Viper almost. _Could the wine be going to her head already?_

"It's fine." She replied, as her tail flicked by her feet. "Getting over it was quicker than I anticipated... different for everyone I suppose... and being separated only a day now..."

Viper giggled softly. "To be honest, although it breaks my heart... I'm glad it's done." Tigress raised an eyebrow. "He may have done the same as Li, but he was kinda rubbish..." It took a few seconds for Tigress to catch it, and she was soon holding her paw to her mouth, stifling her laughter, to save the embarrassment to blame the wine for her potential outburst. After they both calmed down, and Viper raised a glass.

 **Cue Music!**

"A toast." Viper smiled evilly. "To freedom."

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na.**_

Tigress' glass slowly clinked against Viper's. She too smirked devilishly. "To freedom..."

 _ **Na na na na na na na na na na na na.**_

Tigress finished her glass as Viper wiped her lips.

 ** _Viper:  
_** **I guess I just lost my husband,  
** **I don't know where he went.**

She waved down the bartender for another refill, before looking back at Tigress firmly.

 **So I'm gonna drink my money  
** **I'm not gonna pay his rent**

 **Tigress:  
Nope! **(Shaking her head to act out the word as Viper threw money at the bartender.)

 _ **Viper:**  
_ **I got a brand new attitude and  
** **I'm gonna wear it** **tonight...**

Her eyes wandered around the room carelessly as she sang, before seeing two bulls across the way. They were all arguing through incoherent slurs, pushing and shoving each other. Viper's gaze followed the feline's as she drank her second glass. Before they knew it, the two men were eyeing two unsuspecting women (two cows) next to Tigress and Viper up and down mid fighting, and smirked at them flirtatiously.

 ***Feeling the wine sink in*  
I wanna get in trouble,  
** ** **I wanna start a fight...****

The two bulls began walking over to the woman, and Tigress swiftly turned and warned the two woman. They looked confused at first, before seeing the bulls.

 _ **Na na na na na na na**_

They glared at the bulls. Before the men could utter a syllable, they both got a punch to the face. Tigress and Viper smiled as they watched the men stumble back, and fall into another table, food and drink flying everywhere.

 **I wanna start a fight...**

Soon, everyone in the restaurant were shouting and fighting. Viper and Tigress ducked under the table to save themselves from getting hit with food, cutlery, and glass.

 _ **Na na na na na na na**_

Both looked at one another and grinned.

 **I WANNA START A FIGHT!**

Jumping out from under the table, they started to tackle the physical people who were picking up chairs, aiming to hurl them at others. One person, a pig, saw Tigress and Viper, and thanks to his not-so-sober state, he didn't seem to recognize them.

 **Both:  
** **So, so what?**  
 **I'm still a rock star,**  
 **I got my rock moves,**  
 **And I don't need you...**

He threw the chair, but Tigress caught it with no hassle _._

 **And guess what?**  
 **I'm having more fun,**  
 **And now that we're done,**  
 **I'm gonna show you tonight...**

Viper wrapped her tail around a woman's wrist before she could attack her with a bottle to the head.

 **I'm alright,**  
 **I'm just fine!**  
 **And you're a _tool,_ _so,_**  
 **So what?**  
 **I am a rock star,**  
 **I got my rock moves,**  
 **And I don't want you tonight.**

Tigress moved her way towards the counter, where the bartenders and waiter's cowered away in fear. She helped them get out the back way, but before going back into the battle inside to help Viper, she spotted a dark figure in the alleyway, shallowly bathed by the moonlight looking at her. He didn't seem threatening... but he looked familiar.

 ** _Tigress (in her mind):  
_ Uh check my flow, aw-**

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

Viper and Tigress are roaming the streets some time after the fighting cooled off in the bar. Both weren't _drunk,_ but simultaneously, weren't sober. There was a slight sway in the feline's steps, and Viper's head had the tendency to move about on its own accord in any direction, taking the rest of her body with her.

 ** _Viper:  
_ The waiter just took my table,**  
 **And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),**

Looking around as Tigress knocked on the door to the Great Master Viper's house, Viper turned around and saw someone slithering up the pathway...

 ** _Tigress:  
_ I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,**  
 **At least he'll know how to hit,**

As the door opened, the form called out to Viper. As Viper's father answered the door, greeting them as the form came into the light... to reveal him. Viper's ex-husband. Tigress just stared at him, while Viper, and her father hissed at him angrily.

 **What if this song's on the radio,**  
 **Then somebody's gonna die.**

"Get out of here," Viper's father said threateningly.

 ** _Viper (Gesturing Tigress to head on inside):  
_** **I'm gonna get in trouble,  
** **My ex will start a fight,**

 ** _Na na na na na na_** _ **na**_

"I'm not leaving til I talk to Viper." He said unwisely.

 ** _Tigress: (shaking her head firmly)  
_ He's gonna start a fight.**

 ** _Na na na na na na na-_**

 ** _Both: (jumping for Viper's ex)  
WE'RE ALL GONNA GET INNA FIGHT!  
_**  
 **So, so what?  
** **I'm still a rock star,  
** **I got my rock moves-**

 _ **Shoving him away further down the path.)**_

"Get out of here I say!" Her father shouted, but her ex was only focused on what Viper had to say, and she was gonna give him the whole fill.

 **Viper:**  
 **And I don't need you,  
** **And guess what?**

"What?"

 **I'm having more fun,  
** **And now that we're done,  
** **I'm gonna show you tonight,  
** **I'm alright,  
** **I'm just fine!**

 _Or she will be,_ Tigress thought, as Viper's dad asked her to bring her inside. She moved towards Viper, and began to pull her towards the house. "C'mon Vi. He's not worth it."

 **And you're a _tool,_**  
 **So, so what?**  
 **I am a rock star,**  
 **I got my rock moves,**

He quickly took the message on board, and slithered off. With a nod, Tigress, Viper and her father went back inside, greeted by the rest of Viper's family.

 **And I don't want _you_ tonight!**

Some time later, Viper and Tigress were sitting in the back garden, where a fire pit cackled and danced to its own rhythm. There was more... beverages, given to them, but along with that were two small parcels they brought with them on the trip. Viper's parents left them to their own devices, knowing they needed this time together.

Viper opened her parcel, and Tigress followed, much to the serpents shock. Inside were pictures she thought were to be gone forever; the wedding, festivals... anything and everything that involved Li. "Tigress?" She whispered after throwing hers into the fire, her speech slightly slurring. Tigress closed her eyes, and just shook her head vigorously. Picking up the first one, and Viper saw Tigress, in her goddess-like glory in a breath taking wedding dress, and Li holding each other during their first dance. Snarling lowly, she threw it into the fire. Immediately, Viper was reminded of her encounter with Li coming out of the house.

 **Tigress:  
You weren't there,  
**

The second picture (them eating their meals together at the feast) was thrown in.

 **You never were,**

In went the third picture (them sparring).

 **You want it all,**

In went the fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh (a much older one, when they first started dating, proposal, altar, exchange of rings).

 **But that's not fair,**

In then she threw the rest at the flames, but a collective few made it to the grass and not the firey pits.

 **I gave you life,  
I gave my all,**

She swift to pick them up, look at each of them, and rip them to shreds, watching the pieces sprinkle into the fire eventually.

 **You weren't there,**  
 **You let me fall!**

Holding her head painfully once she sat down, Viper wrapped herself around them feline's shoulders, sobbing.

 ** _Both:  
_ So, so what?**  
 **I'm still a rock star,**  
 **I got my rock moves,**  
 **And I don't need you,**  
 **And guess what?**  
 **I'm having more fun**

Tigress froze, but then slowly held Viper close, her vision blurring up. They stayed like that for a while longer, keeping one another some much needed company until they retreated to bed.

 **And now that we're done,**  
 **I'm gonna show you tonight**

They shared a room, and as Viper slept miraculously undisturbed, Tigress watched her protectively, checking the area outside the bedroom window in case of trouble.

 **I'm alright,**  
 **I'm just fine!**  
 **And you're a tool,**  
 **So, so what?**

As the sun rose to write the pages of a new day and the ashes collected in a heap in the pit, Viper and Tigress made a slow journey for home. Their heads were heavier, that's for sure, but their conversations weren't short.

 **I am a rock star,**  
 **I got my rock moves,**  
 **And I don't want you tonight.**

Laughter filled the once awkward spaces, and Viper felt a lot better than what she had felt in the months leading up to the divorce.

 **No, no, no, no**  
 **I don't want you tonight,**  
 **You weren't there,**  
 **I'm gonna show you tonight,**  
 **I'm alright,**  
 **I'm just fine,**  
 **And you're a tool,**  
 **So, so what,**  
 **I am a rock star,**  
 **I got my rock moves,**  
 **And I don't want you tonight!**

Standing outside the entrance of the Valley, they both looked at one another before grinning. "Thanks Tigress." Viper said softly. "I needed that."

"No problem." She started walking in, with her serpent staring at her fondly with a smaller, personal smile she wanted to remain unnoticed, before slithering after her.

 _ **Ba da da da da da...**_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of my KFP Songfic collection!**

 **It's been awhile since my last update, but a lot has happened! I got my exam results, found out I didn't get into the college I wanted to go to, but I'm not giving up! I'm just taking a longer route to get where I want... and hopefully this time next year I'll be there! I start the course I'm taking this year next week, so I'll try my best to write when I can.**

 **Anyways, back to the story; so the pieces may or may not relate to one another, they aren't tied, and I will take requests! Just PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

 **CIAO!**


	2. When Can I See You Again?

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _SONG: When Can I See You Again?_**  
 ** _ARTIST: Owl City_**  
 ** _CHARACTERS: Crane/ Mei Ling_**  
 ** _GENRE(S): Romance  
REQUESTED BY: _TheDragonSaver**

"Your time here was so short sweetie," Viper said sadly that morning. "Do you _have_ to leave so soon?"

Mei Ling giggled at the snake, her laugh catching the attention of almost all the other Masters, stopping them from their daily morning routines; Po drew have of his once undivided attention from the pot on the stove, Mantis stopped yawning, Monkey looked up from a hungry trance, Tigress turned her gaze away from the cupboards she was about to pull out plates, and Crane? Well, Crane kept staring blankly at the wall behind Mei Ling, not looking at anyone or anything in particular. Mantis looked at him before taking a sip of tea, inhaling deeply as his mouth welcomed the warm brew. "I'm afraid so Master Viper, the Academy needs me, and the most "valued" teachers have to get sucky holiday periods."

Mantis coughed, sending his tea from his mouth, and across the table. _"Wha?"_ He spluttered, a pincer thumping his chest. Monkey and Po laughed at Mei Ling's discombobulated facade, Tigress and Viper rolled their eyes, and Crane snapped out of his trance to see the scene unfold.

Mei Ling finally got some free time to visit Crane and the other Masters. After completing her teaching prep course in the Academy, where she is also the newest teacher there, she came to tell Crane, as well as the others her experiences. Her week was nearly up, with three days left til her journey back, and Crane wasn't the only one who didn't want her to go so soon. Po enjoyed her assistance in the kitchen, Tigress appreciated the new face that volunteered to spar with her in the afternoon, Viper loved the gossip, Monkey and Mantis took on her ideas for their next prank... and Crane? He enjoyed her company. Having not seen her in so long, he wanted to spend time with his close friend... preferably, without other _beings_ interfering. Of course, that didn't happen, since everyone was eager to get to know her, and the privacy he wanted never surfaced.

"My holiday duration, Master Mantis?" The leopard replied, cheeks burning a little. This opened Mantis' eyes a little more, and his mouth fell to the straight toothy display. "I'm needed back at the Academy..."

"OH!" The bug declared in realization. He bopped himself on the head, laughing with an audible shiver rocking his tongue, let alone his body. _"That's_ what you said..."

Mei Ling's eyes knitted together to add the confusion, along with Viper and Tigress, a little more vexed, while the boys just laughed. "What did you think I said?" Mantis' mouth fell to a flat line almost immediately, however, in miraculous advance to having an answer to that, Shifu unintentionally saved him.

"Breakfast is finished, please head to the Training Hall. And Master Mei Ling," the cat bowed on call, as the flustered bug nearly sank to the table. "You are welcome to watch or join us..."

"Absolutely Master Shifu," Mei Ling smiled brightly.

* * *

The morning dragged by, and training seemed more laborious than usual in Crane's opinion. He sparred with Po first, then Tigress, and then Mei Ling asked to spar him, just like old times.

As they sparred, he found it hard to concentrate, but _just_ before she could send a blow to his stomach, or uppercut him at the beak, he found the focus long enough to dodge each attack she delivered. He threw a few punches, kicks, and as he spun once or twice, she was thrown back a few feet. He got her a few times, and as the two collected their breath, Po, Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Shifu gathered on the sideline, watching wordlessly for the next move. When Crane straightened his posture, and noticed the others observing him, he sighed. "Great," he muttered lowly, lowering into his battle stance, giving them all a blank stare. "Now we have an audience..."

When he wasn't looking, Mei Ling made her charge; this time, accompanied with one of Monkey's bamboo staffs. Letting out a war cry, she leapt graciously into the air mid-run, bringing the staff over her head as gravity pulled her back down to earth. Crane jumped up too, and went to kick her, but as they closed in on each other, everything seemed to slow down, and stop altogether.

The early sun's rays _perfectly_ shone behind Mei Lung, shielding Crane's gift of sight from the harmful light, and warming her back, while simultaneously filtering her in a magnificent pool of light (cue the typical choir music and slow motion feature), and Crane couldn't help but to push the previous thoughts of sparring aside, and stare...

 _TWACK!_

 _wooooooooooooooooo..._ _THUD!_

Mei Ling landed almost clumsily, rushing to Crane's side half standing, who was sprawled out on the ground, wings spread wide, and hat slowly spinning back down to the . "Crane!" Po and Mei Ling cried in unison, as the others copied her. Everyone circled around him motionless form, calling his name repeatedly. He stirred a little, then his eyes opened up a fraction, just as his hat hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" Tigress asked, reaching down to pick him up. Tentatively, he gripped her wrist, and she picked him up without any struggle.

"I.. think so- Awk!" A pain shook through the right side of his face, and his eye on the given side was really sore, and felt swollen. "What the..."

"Crane!" Mei Ling cried. Her paws twisted around her muzzle, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "I'm so-so-so-so-so-so-so sorry! I thought you could dodge it-"

"It's fine, honestly." He fibbed, cradling the side of his head with his wing. "I was distracted."

"By what?" Po asked, causing the avian to stiffen up. "Was I eating dumplings too loudly?"

Everyone but Crane and Mei Ling glared at him. "Panda," Shifu said venomously. "What did I say about eating in here?"

Po smiled sheepishly, his cheeks going a little red as he hid the last one behind his back. "Heh... to do so, _quietly?"_ He then chuckled uneasily, offering it to Tigress, who just rolled her eyes, and brushed his paw away.

Crane shook his head. "I was distracted by the sunlight..." that was _half_ true. "I... couldn't see properly," he bowed to Shifu respectively as Monkey picked up his hat. "I learned my lesson; make sure you move the fight in a way where something like sun light won't distract me."

Shifu nodded approvingly, and told him to go to the healer. "I'll go with him," Mei Ling volunteered, guiding the bird out of the Hall. "After all, I _did_ inflict the damage..."

* * *

When the healer finished checking him over, Mei Ling wasn't slow to asking if he was going to be alright. "He'll be fine. It may be painful when eating, but a hit to the face is minor, compared to Master Crane's other injuries... but you will have that black eye for a little while." It was starting to show a lot more now; with the eye almost swollen shut, bulbous, and a sickening shade of violet. "Just rest easy for the day."

"I'm really sorry about that Crane..." Mei Ling's paws found their way to her cheeks as they walked out. Her eyes were glued to him, and he just laughed. "What's so funny? I could've taken your eye out, or hit you in the wrong place..."

"It's fine Mei Ling, honestly." Once they reached the kitchen, which they discovered to be vacant, Crane tried to navigate his way to the cupboard to make them tea. Of course, with one eye shut against his will, it was a little bit harder to move around.

"Ow," into a chair, "Ow," into the table. He stopped himself, "alright, lets' try that ag-OW!" Mei Lung couldn't help but chuckle, causing him to grunt in frustration, as well as blushing furiously, of course.

It wasn't often he made a girl laugh without even trying. "I'll do it, you just sit... or stand, whichever you do." He shrugged casually, trying to move out of her way. Mei Ling assisted by gently pushing her paws in the space between the two, and he moved along as if she was physically touching him and guiding him along. He stood awkwardly, while she had the excuse to move around, the clattering of cups, the sound of the hot water pouring into the hollow cylinders filling the small space around them.

They drank their tea in anything _but_ silence. A topic came up to break the fragility of the stillness, and then another, until the conversation abruptly led to another apology. "Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" She asked, her paws molding in the shape of the tea cup.

Crane thought about it. "Maybe..." he winced a little as his sore eye wept freely. "We... ak, lemme get some ice first-" **_Cue Music!_**

Mei Ling's ears flicked quickly. "Just finish the sentence."

 _ **When can we do this again?**_

"We could spend the day together? You know, just hanging out around the Valley, something new for the next few days?"

 ** _When can I see you again?  
_** ** _When can we do this again?_**

"Are you implying a date Master Crane?"

"Er... maybe?"

 ** _When can I see you again?  
_** ** _When can we do this again?_**

Mei Ling didn't say anything at first, which unsettled him a little, but then she smiled at him warmly. "Sure."

 ** _When can I see you again?_**

The scene materialized to the bright sun descending on the Valley. Crane and Mei Ling entered the markets, waving and smiling at the by-passers who greeted them.

 **Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you,**  
 **Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new,**

Many treasures sat on many of the stall displays. When Mei Ling wasn't looking, Crane quickly picked up a flower from a stall, and paid for it.

 **Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine**  
 **It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly**

When Crane wasn't looking, Mei Ling swooped up a new straw hat, sprayed gold, and _she_ paid for it.

 **Welcome to the rhythm of the night**  
 **There's something in the air you can't deny**

Both of them turned on cue, and bumped into on another. The items they bought jumped into the air, and landed on the opposite person; Crane's hat knocked off his old one, and Mei Ling soon found the flower on her ear.

 **It's been fun but now I've got to go**  
 **Life is way too short to take it slow**  
 **But before I go and hit the road**  
 **I gotta know, 'til then,**  
 **When can we do this again?**

They looked at one another, and blushed fiercely when their eyes locked for a brief second, and looked away.

 **Oh oh oh oh**  
 **When can I see you again?**

They left the markets, and went to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, where he sat them secludedly in the corner. They ate together, talking and happily chatting away.

 **Oh oh oh oh**  
 **When can we do this again?**

Then Tigress and Po shuffled in, luckily not seeing Crane and Mei Ling, who went completely mute. They marched past before Crane and Mei ling wolfed their food as quick as possible.

 **Oh oh oh oh**

Tigress turned around, catching them in the act. They stared at her, but she just smiled at encouraged them to go on before Po saw them. Crane eyed her suspiciously, before grinning at her, and the two ran off as the feline moved her attention back to whatever Po was saying to her...

 **I gotta know, when can I see you again?**

 _ **SCENE FADES AWAY TO THE BAMBOO FOREST.**_

 **When can I see you again?**

Crane and Mei Ling settled by the stream in a secluded area, away from the prying eye of villagers, let alone the Masters. The stream was deep and gentle, most likely to be at Tigress stomach if she was with them now.

 **Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you**  
 **Life is a trip and the road map leads you.**

Just as Crane stepped into the stream to cool off, Mei Ling smirked evilly, and proceeded to climb up a nearby tree.

 **Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed  
** **It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly**

Crane turned around to invite her to join him, but the words were caught on his tongue when she realized that she wasn't there. He looked around with worry, standing in the one spot, before he started walking out of the stream to venture elsewhere...

 **Welcome to the rhythm of the night**  
 **There's something in the air you can't deny**

"CANON BALL!" _SPLASH!_ Crane jumped, and spun around to see Mei Ling resurface. Perfect light, perfect angle... and it highlighted her perfections she wiped the water out of her eyes, laughing... and Crane couldn't help but stare again. Mei Ling stared at him too... before splashing him, catching him by surprise.

 **It's been fun but now I've got to go**  
 **Life is way too short to take it slow**  
 **But before I go and hit the road**  
 **I gotta know, 'til then,**  
 **When can we do this again?**

A while later, after drying off, they got dinner in another restaurant, in hopes to not get caught by the others.

 **Oh oh oh oh**  
 **When can I see you again?**  
 **Oh oh oh oh**

They shared each others food and listened to each others stories until closing time.

 **When can we do this again?**  
 **Oh oh oh oh**  
 **I gotta know,**  
 **When can I see you again?**

As the night sky crept over the valley, Crane had one more idea left, hoping it was a good way to end their day. He brought Mei Ling to the peach tree, telling her to watch the Valley down below. He never told her there was an occasion where the villagers send off lanterns to the sky, in hopes the nights would be safe, and that their loved ones would protect them at all times.

 **Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine**  
 **It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to _fly_**  
 **Welcome to the rhythm of the night**

The sky was full lit with every colored lantern possible, and Mei Ling was transfixed by it's beauty... while Crane was focusing on hers.

 **There's something in the air you can't deny**  
 **So let me know before I wave goodbye**

Abruptly, she spun round, and hugged him.

 _ **"When can I see you again?"**_

They leaned in to kiss, taking in each others warmth and scent.

 _ **When can I see you again?**_  
 _ **Tell me when  
**_ _ **When can I see you again?**_

The night ended, and soon, so did Mei Ling's stay. The others knew something was up, seeing Mei Ling and Crane's hug was longer than they anticipated. "I'll see you soon," he promised, as she smiled excitedly. The words were softly spoken, and the decision was made.

"I'll patiently wait til then..."

* * *

 _ **"The setup is that Mei Ling has come to the Jade Palace for a visit, but has to leave soon. Crane and Mei Ling sing the song as they start to realize their feelings for each other, ending with them deciding to get together." TheDragonSaver.**_

 **Hope you liked it TheDragonSaver! Imma need more requests guys!**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
